


The Black Elk

by SanITYLoST2001



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanITYLoST2001/pseuds/SanITYLoST2001
Summary: Beware of the Black Elk





	The Black Elk

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by an art done by [LittlePuppyWolf](https://www.deviantart.com/littlepuppywolf/art/Happy-coloured-murderer-stag-family-456845876)
> 
> I also apologies for any OOCness since I have rusted.

_Beware of the Black Elk that roams the land _

The dogs bawled as they tore through the grass. He was faster of course; the forest was his land. His hooves easily led him across the rocky terrains, leaping across the roots and streams. The cave came into view, the smell of musk filled his nose.

He let out a bark as he dashed by. There was a rumble of growls and howls echoed in the chilly air. The dogs snarled back, only to be silenced with a yelp. He took the higher ground and remained still, his dark pelt blended him through the night.

He smelled him first, the bitter acrid scent of gun powder and the metallic tang of blood. Following his nose, he noticed the slight movement behind the bushes, then the glint of light. The Black Elk slithered through the forest, eyes never leaving the metal tube.

It was only behind the human, he made his move. He charged forth. There was a choked gasp, a blubbering noise, the rancid smell of human blood spilt across his face. He tipped his head forward and the human slipped off his antlers. He gnawed at the clothes until he found flesh and he gnawed through it until there was bone.

This human had killed many, such filth it is worthy of consuming, to be cleansed from his forest.

He patrolled a little further before making his way back to the heart of the forest. He made sure to clean himself first; the den would smell terrible if he didn't. By the time he arrived at the great hollow tree, the sun had risen. A large mass of brown uncurled from the den.

_"And may I ask who or what did you kill this time?"_  
_"A human hunter but not important. Good morning, Will,"_

Hannibal nuzzled him. Will snorted at his affection but nuzzled back. There was a soft chirp as a smaller head popped out behind Will.

_"Morning Hannibal,"_ the calf rubbed her snout against Hannibal.  
_"Morning Abigail. Are you ready for the day?"_  
_"Not really, I just want to sleep,"_  
_"That can only happen if we didn't need to eat,"_ grumbled Will.

He gently nudged Abigail onto her legs. The calf gave her pelt a quick shake before taking her place between her fathers. They began their daily walk through the forest. Will would point out something to Abigail and teach about it, Hannibal would add on, this time with Will's approval.

They were grazing across a small plain when the wolves emerged, yipping and growling joyfully at the sight of Will. The wolves were outcast of their old packs, too weak and unwanted. Will, ever so kind, cared for them, and in returned, they became a pack. They pranced around, licking and butting their heads against Will and Abigail. Most of them had wised up that there will be no licking Hannibal, only a few sniffed and licked at his legs which he warned them with a stomp of his hooves.

Abigail bounded off with a few of the wolves, not too far away from where Will couldn't see her. Though he was smaller than Hannibal, he was still a formidable force; antlers long, slender, sharper than a knife, could easily gore through anyone who foolishly threatened their little calf.

Of course, Hannibal was always there, his red eyes warding off any intruders of his forest before he decided to pin them in his antlers.

_"She's growing up really fast,"_ Will huffed, ears drooping down.  
_"Feeling protective Will?"_  
_"And you don't?"_  
_"Eventually, Abigail would leave to find her own mate and have a calf of her own. That is the way of life,"_  
_"Sure, last summer, you were glaring at Alana and Margot's calf when he was playing with her,"_  
_"He wasn't gentle,_" he bristled.

Will snorted. The brown elk tilted to his right, knocking Hannibal and pinning him onto the forest floor. Hannibal tried to get up but Will had his antlers tangled with his.

_"Admit it, Hannibal, you would keep her in your antlers if you could," _  
_"And you wouldn't?"_  
_"I would, so happily would. But you are right, eventually, she will have to leave. I hope she finds a good mate or I'll-"_

The brown elk's nostrils flared, scratching the forest floor with his hooves. Hannibal rubbed his snout against Will's, snorting softly.

_"She will find a good mate, Will,"_  
_"Or else, you would eat them,"_

Hannibal let out a chuckle, his chest shook with glee. Yes, he would eat the ill-fitting suitor without a thought. Will got off him and untangled their antlers. His mate nuzzled and groomed him, chuffing happily as Hannibal huffed back softly. There was no need for words for deep their love was. Never would he had thought he would find a perfect mate, let alone a father.

And he was very happy with it.

_"Will! I found some mushrooms!"_  
_"Don't eat them; they might be poisonous!"_  
_"They aren't poisonous; they only make me feel funny if I eat too many,"_  
_"Abigail! What if one of us weren't there!?"_  
_"Hannibal was there when it happened and he said that they were fine if eaten carefully,"_  
_"Hannibal!"_  
_"Now, Will. It was perfectly safe since I was there to super-"_  
_"You let our calf eat poisonous mushrooms!?"_  
_"Calm down, Will. Your antlers are sharper and can easily-"_  
_"What if it wasn't safe? She could have died! Tell me what are you going to do then?"_

Yes, he was very happy with it.


End file.
